Raven's Secret
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: When Robin finds a little girl in the desert will she be a stranger or will she have a connection to the Titans? Maybe Raven and Robin. Rae and Rob flic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I don't know when toddlers start talking in full sentences so in this story it's at 3 years old.

Robin was driving his motorcycle through the desert on his way home from visiting a friend.

Robin's communicator went off.

"Hello?" Robin said into the communicator.

"Hey Robin what time do you think you'll be home?" Cyborg said.

"It'll be late so go ahead and eat and everything don't wait up for me." Robin said.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Cyborg said shutting his communicator.

Robin placed his communicator back in his pocket and turned a sharp corner almost running over a small little girl about 3 or 4 years old.

Robin slammed on his brakes and jumped off the motorcycle and rushed to the small girl that was lying motionless on the ground.

Robin touched the toddler on the shoulder and turned her over so that she was facing him.

She was pale as a ghost and her lips were rosy red.

Her hair was jet black and wasn't really curly it was wavy but no where's close to straight or curly.

Robin was shocked at how pretty she was for only being a few years old. Then remembering she was unconscious Robin grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse.

It was there but very faint.

Robin rushed back to his motorcycle and grabbed a bottle of water from under the seat.

Robin poured the water into her mouth and helped her to drink it.

Then Robin picked up her limp body and ran over to the motorcycle.

He hit the gas and took off flying through the desert leaving a trial of dust behind him.

At Titans Tower

Robin walked into the tower it was three in the morning.

He carried the little girl to his room and opened the door.

He closed the door to his room behind him and laid the little girl on his bed and walked out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a small child's bed which he received from an extra room in Titan's Tower.

Robin picked the girl up and placed her on the child's bed.

As he laid her down she groaned and her eyes flicked open for one second before closing again and she feel back asleep.

Robin noticed that her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark violet.

Robin had climbed into bed and was about to go to sleep when he heard a metal object clink on the floor.

Rising up he turned on the bedside lamp.

Lying on the floor was a small golden locket. Robin picked it up and turned it over in his hand.

The back of it had a name in graved.

Robin looked at it closely.

It read:

_To Kaitlyn love your Mother._

Robin flipped the locket back to the front where a raven had been in graved surrounded by a heart.

Robin tried to open the locket but it wouldn't.

"_Must be jammed." _Robin thought to himself as he turned out the light and laid the locket on the table.

The next morning

When Robin woke up Kaitlyn was gone.

Her bed was empty but the locket still lay on the table.

Robin jumped out of bed throw on some clothes, fixed his hair and rushed down the hall. He was at the entrance to the living room when he saw her.

She was sitting beside Cyborg and he was talking to her.

"So what's your name?" Cyborg asked.

"Aitlyn." The toddler said. "What yours?"

"Cyborg." Cyborg said. "Nice to meet you Aitlyn."

"Her names Kaitlyn, Cyborg not Aitlyn." Robin said as he swung himself over the couch and landed beside Kaitlyn.

"How do you know?" Cyborg said looking at Robin.

"It says so on her locket." Robin tossed the locket to Cyborg who look it over.

"EY that mine!" Kaitlyn hollered reaching for the locket.

Robin took the locket from Cyborg and fastened it around Kaitlyn's neck.

"There you go." Robin said and then he picked her up and walked over to the kitchen cabinets. "Are you hungry?" Robin asked.

"ES!" Kaitlyn hollered as Robin sat her down on the counter and pulled out some cereal.

A/N: Hope you liked! No flames accepted! R&R!


	2. Kaitlyn

**Kaitlyn**

Robin heard Raven's scream of rage all the way in the kitchen.

Beast Boy came running into the living room and jumped over the couch.

Raven came in behind him.

Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing.

Raven was wearing a light pink robe that had a hood with big bunny ears, the sleeves were shaped as paws and at the back side there was a bunny tail.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled and Beast Boy lit up black and went flying into a wall.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as she slammed Beast Boy into the wall again.

Beast boy went flying into another wall before Robin interfered.

Robin grabbed Raven by the shoulders and shook her.

"Raven stop it was just a joke!" Robin said.

Raven dropped Beast Boy to the ground and teleported to her room.

"Is he alright?" Robin asked walking over to Beast Boy.

Robin bent down beside Beast Boy.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Cyborg said as he got up and Beast Boy moaned

A small giggle beside Robin made Beast Boy open his eyes.

"Why he green for?" Kaitlyn said looking at Robin.

Robin smiled and looked at her. "Because he…um…just is." Robin said not able to think of anything else to explain Beast Boy's being green.

'A new friend!" Starfire yelled running in the room and swooping Kaitlyn into a tight hug.

Kaitlyn started to turn blue.

"Starfire she can't breathe." Cyborg said prying Kaitlyn from Starfire's arms.

"Sorry." Starfire said. "Please say you'll be my friend."

"I be friend." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh great!" Starfire yelled and reached to give Kaitlyn another head but she backed up till she was standing behind Robin.

"Uh Starfire I don't think she likes to be hugged." Robin said picking up Kaitlyn and walking to his room.

"So what do you want to do?" Robin asked sitting Kaitlyn on the bed.

"I anna wim!" Kaitlyn said.

"But you don't have a bathing suit."

"Do too!" Kaitlyn yelled and ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Kaitlyn came running out wearing a small bathing suit.

It was purple and set off the color of her eyes perfectly.

"Now an I wim?" Kaitlyn said crossing her arms.

"Okay you can swim just let me change." Robin said grabbing a pair of black swim trunks and going into the bathroom to change.

He came out holding some towels and took Kaitlyn's hand.

He walked up the stairs to roof where the heated pool was.

Robin jumped into the shallow end of the pool where it was about 3 feet deep.

Kaitlyn looked at him for a minute then she ran down to where it was about eighteen feet deep and did a perfect dive into the pool.

"_So she knows how to swim." _Robin said swimming over to her as her head popped up from under the water.

"So how long have you been able to swim?" Robin asked.

"I don't ow." Kaitlyn said.

Robin watched as Kaitlyn dived back down into the water and came back up holding her locket.

She swam over to the edge of the pool and placed it on the side.

Robin watched as the door to the roof opened.

Even though he knew who it was.

Raven, she came out to meditate every sunset.

Before he knew what was happening Kaitlyn was out of the pool and running across the roof making it soaking wet and then she ran back and jumped in the pool.

Raven unaware of the wet roof stepped out onto the roof and walked over toward them.

Raven was just about to say something to Robin when she screamed.

Her feet slipped out from under her and she went sprawling across the roof and straight into the pool.

She came up a few minutes later her face was blank and then she turned boiling red.

Her cape came floating up beside her.

The Kaitlyn did the unimaginable.

She dived in and tackled Raven pulling her under water.

Kaitlyn went flying out of the water and land on the other side of the pool and Raven head popped up and she swam over to the nearest ladder.

Raven pulled herself up and then she walked away but not before she stepped on Kaitlyn's locket.

Raven looked down at it and picked it up.

She looked at the carving of the raven surrounded by a heart and then she opened the locket.

Robin starred at how easily she'd opened it but before he could get out of the pool to see what was inside she'd closed the lid and placed it on the roof top before grabbing her cape and opening the door to the roof and slamming it behind her.

Robin grabbed the locket and tried again to open it but failed.

Looking at Kaitlyn who had grabbed a towel and was walking toward the door Robin noticed she was crying silently.

He walked over to her.

"Kaitlyn what's wrong?" Robin asked kneeling down so they were eye to eye.

A/N: A little rushed I know but I had to get this chapter off my mind before it drove me nuts! R&R!


	3. Raven

**Raven**

Raven began meditating in her room after her she had changed.

"Azarath, Metrion, zinthos." Raven said calmly and then she repeated it again.

Suddenly Raven was pulled into a vision.

"Your daughter is gone." Said a familiar voice and then Raven saw Arella holding a little girl's hand.

The little girl's wavy black hair blow in the wind. Her dark violet eyes filled with tears as the little girl began to mummer a spell Arella was teaching her.

Something went wrong and the ground beneath the girl's feet turned black and she screamed.

The girl fell into the blackness and the vision ended.

Raven eyes flew open she and she gasped.

She'd seen the little girl before.

Raven's jewelry box began to rattle and Raven went over to open it.

Her locket lay open to the picture of Raven and her daughter.

Flash back

_Raven hugged the 5 month old good bye._

"_I'll be back soon." Raven said to the infant before handing her back to Arella. "As soon as things get settle and I tell her father about her I'll be back."_

_Arella smiled. "Alright but if your not back in three years I'm going to start teaching her how to fly, spells and all that stuff."_

"_I'll be back to take her with me." Raven said before she murmured a spell and rushed off into a black hole._

End of Flash Back

Robin carried Kaitlyn into his room.

She had cried herself to sleep.

Robin walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk before walking into the living room and turned on the big screen TV.

Raven was sitting on the corner of the couch reading a book.

"Hey Raven." Robin said as he plopped down beside her and turned on the TV.

"Hey." Raven said not even glancing up from her book.

"So is that a good book?" Robin asked trying to read the title on the spin.

Raven just nodded her head and kept on reading.

"What's it about."

Raven looked up from the book and the slammed it shut.

"Robin is something bothering you?" Raven asked knowing that something was.

"No what made you ask that?"

"Because you're interrupting me while I'm reading something is bothering you."

"No something is not bothering me."

"Fine then." Raven said rolling her eyes she got up from the couch and walked toward the hall.

"Okay I'll tell you." Robin said turning around to face Raven.

She walked back to the couch to sit down.

Robin was about to begin when Kaitlyn walks in and hollers.

"Ey I anna watch TV!"

Raven turned and looked at the little girl.

Robin watched as Raven turned white as a ghost and then she fainted.

A/N; Okay not the best chapter I know. R&R!


	4. The Truth

**The Truth**

When Raven came to she was laying on a hospital bed.

"Where am I?" Raven said raising up from the bed.

"You in the ospital wing of the ower." Said a tiny voice beside Raven. She looked over to see Kaitlyn standing next to the heart monitor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Robin ent me to atch you."

Raven swung her legs off the bed.

"You not supposed to get up." Kaitlyn said push Raven as hard as she could.

"What are you doing?" Raven said.

"Robin said not to let you leave the room."

Raven rolled her eyes and teleported herself to her room. She looked around the room and nearly screamed when she saw Kaitlyn standing right next to her.

"How'd you get in here?" Raven yelled.

"I can do that to." Kaitlyn said meaning teleport but she didn't know what it was called.

Raven looked a Kaitlyn then she noticed her jewelry box was shaking. She walked over and opened it.

Her locket was glowing bright yellow. Raven lifted it up and looked at it then it was flying out of her hand and right at Kaitlyn.

"What's rong with your necklace?" Kaitlyn said picking it up as it fell at her feet. "Hey this looks like mine." She pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and looked at the two.

Raven yanked it out of her hand and pulled it under her cape. "No it doesn't." Raven said then she said. "Now leave." Kaitlyn looked at her then closed her eyes and pictured the living room of Titan's tower.

Raven watched as a black puddle formed under Kaitlyn's feet and she began to sink into the floor.

In the Living Room

Robin was sitting on the couch watching the news when Kaitlyn suddenly popped up in front of him.

"KAITLYN! How'd you do that?" Robin asked kind of shocked about her sudden appearance.

"I closed my eyes." Kaitlyn said demonstrating by closing her eyes. "Then I picture a place." The black swirl came under Kaitlyn's feet and then she was sitting on the couch beside him.

Robin starred at her. _So she can teleport herself. I wonder what else she can do. _Robin thought as Raven came into the room.

"Robin can we talk?" Raven asked.

"Sure." Robin said pointing to the sit next to him.

"In private?" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah just a minute." He got up and changed the channel to cartoons for Kaitlyn.

Robin got up and lead Raven to the roof.

"So are you feeling better?" Robin asked as they sat on a roof of the tower.

"I'm fine." Raven said.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Robin asked getting right to the point.

"It's about Kaitlyn." Raven said wanting to get her news over with.

"I know she can teleport if that's what you wanted to tell me."

"Robin she's from Azarath. And she's a telepath like me."

"How'd you find that out?"

"I found that out Robin because I'm her mother." Raven said as Robin went white and his mouth dropped open.

A/N: Not the best chapter I know but it will have to do. R&R!


	5. HER MOTHER

**Her Mother**

"HER MOTHER!" Robin yelled when he final collected himself.

"Yeah." Raven said glancing down at the floor.

"Raven…" Robin paused then looked at Raven and lifted her chin so she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Raven…" he repeated. "Who's the father?"

Raven looked at Robin and then the alarms went off. "Trouble!" Robin said as they rushed to the door of the roof and found the location.

The team made there way to the center of town where Slade was waiting for them.

"Well my old friends the Titans." Slade said. Then Slade's robots appeared and began to attack.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled and one of the robots went black and was slamed into another one. They both expoleded.

Raven was fit in the shoulder by a blast from one of the robots.

She went down holding her shoulder. Then the robot aimed for Raven's head while she was down and fired.

Cyborg yelled. "Raven MOVE!" But before Raven could react Kaitlyn was in front of her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She repeated what she had heard Raven say. Dark purple shot out of Kaitlyn's hands and formed a shield in front of Raven and Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn!" Raven said. Grabbing Kaitlyn's shoulder and swinging her around to face her. "What are you doing here Robin told you to stay in the car if you came."

"I ant to help!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Raven looked at her and then sighed.

"Stay next to me and you can help." Raven said.

A/N: Sorry so short! I'll make the next one longer. R&R


	6. Help

**Help!**

Raven watched as Kaitlyn used her powers to shatter on of Slade's robots.

A few minutes later Slade and all he's robot disappeared.

Robin sent the team out to search for Slade.

Raven had Kaitlyn's hand and was flying over the city. Raven lands in an alley where she seen someone run into.

Kaitlyn is looking around the alley. She turns a corner and screams.

"Kaitlyn!" Raven hollers as she runs toward the scream. She sees Slade dragging Kaitlyn down the alley. Kaitlyn is sitting down on the ground and using all her weight to make her to heavy to pick up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled sending Slade sprawling backwards.

Kaitlyn jumped up and took off running toward Raven.

Raven yanks out her communicator and hands it to Kaitlyn.

"Call Robin!" Raven yells as she dodges a punch from Slade and hits him back.

"How?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Just open it and holler his name or anyone else's name." Raven said as she kicked Slade and sent him flying into a wall.

"ROBIN! Help! Cyborg! Help!" Kaitlyn yelled into the communicator. Then Robin's face popped up onto the screen.

"What is it Kaitlyn?" Robin said.

"Raven needs help!" Kaitlyn said turning the screen so you could see Raven and Slade fighting.

"I'm on my way." Robin said and Kaitlyn closed the communicator.

She looked over at Raven as Slade hit her in the head with a bar he had found.

Slade started walking toward her.

"You will make a perfect apprentice." Slade reached to grab Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn panicked and held up her hands causing a dark purple bubble to form around her. Slade began to beat the bubble with the bar causing it to be harder for Kaitlyn to keep her concentration on the bubble.

Just as Kaitlyn felt herself losing control of the bubble a black hand engulfed Slade and he was swung into a wall.

Kaitlyn hands dropped to her side and the bubble disappeared.

Kaitlyn stood up and watched as things began to spin out of control. Black darkness started to engulf her eyes. She felt dizzy and then every thing went pitch black and she felt herself falling. But she never hit the ground.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire all came running around the corner. Robin caught Kaitlyn just as she began to fall. He handed her to Cyborg.

"Take her back to the Tower." Robin said.

He ran up beside Raven and noticed the gash on her forehead and the blood streaming down her face.

"Raven go back to the tower with Cyborg. Me, Starfire and Beast Boy can deal with him." Robin hollered between punches from Slade.

Not wanting to leave or argue Raven teleported herself to the tower.

A/N: Sorry this is so short but it will have to do for know. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaitlyn, Raven and Robin**

Raven entered the tower and walked to the hospital wing. Kaitlyn was lying on a bed.

Cyborg comes in and helps clean and bandage Raven's wounds.

Two hours later Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy came in.

Raven was standing next to Kaitlyn who was still unconscious.

Slade had gotten away again. About one in the morning Starfire and Beast Boy went to bed. And ten minutes later so did Cyborg.

Raven was still watching Kaitlyn when Robin came in.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"The same as when you asked 15 minutes ago." Raven said in her monotone voice.

Robin was quiet for a while and then he said. "Raven you never did tell me who the father was."

Rave looked at him.

Flash Back

_A year before the Teen Titans was started._

_Raven and Robin were at a private beach. It was about 12 at night. Robin leaned over and kissed Raven. _

_Raven looked at him smiled and then kissed him back. _

"_I love you." Robin said as he leaned over and kissed her again. _

"_I love you too." Raven said as she fell back into the sand. Robin leaned over her. _

"_Robin we shouldn't do this!" Raven said. Knowing where it was leading to._

_Robin leaned back. "Why not no one will ever know."_

"_Think of what could happen like..." Robin cut Raven off._

"_Don't think what could happen; think about what you want now. If you don't want to do this it's okay. I'm not going to force you to do anything." Robin said. "So do you want to?" _

_Raven smiled and leaned forward to kiss him as an answer._

_A week later Raven went to spend 10 months in Azarath. That's where she found out she was pregnant. _

_Nine months later she gave birth to Kaitlyn Marie Grayson. _

_After 10 months of later she moved back to Azarath and then she joined the Teen Titans a month later. _

_She had left Kaitlyn to live and be raised by her mother._

End of Flash Back

Raven looked at Robin.

"You are." Raven said looking at the floor.

Robin blinked.

"How?" Robin asked. Raven told him the whole story.

Robin was still shocked. Then about ten minutes later he looked at Raven.

He smiled for a minute then he touched Kaitlyn's hand. He walked over to Raven and kissed her.

"I wish you would have told me earlier." Robin said.

"I was scared of what you would say." Raven said

"Yeah I would have been too."

"Do you forgive me for not telling you earlier?"

"Yeah." Robin said. Then he kissed her.

Kaitlyn stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Raven and Robin and smiled. She reached for Raven who picked her up.

Kaitlyn smiled and kissed Raven on the cheek.

"I love you." Kaitlyn said then she kissed Robin. "I love you too."

Raven and Robin smiled. Then they both leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

They were finally all together and a family.

THE END!

A/N: Crappy ending I know! Oh well R&R! There is not going to be a sequel. Again R&R!


End file.
